


Tonight, Just You

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [26]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, Multi, i just really wanted for Hongbin to get all of the attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: It had always began with their arrival back at the dorm ,Hongbin feeling the others' pent up energy behind him as they went to their bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~ Welcome to Day 26. I didn't have a prompt in mind for this one, but I think it suits Something Sweet the best. As usual, my Neobin ended up being smut that I'm trying not to see as an entire mess.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Shoutout to my friends Lery and Rizel for egging me on to make this a longer drabble

It had always began with their arrival back at the dorm,Hongbin feeling the others' pent up energy behind him as they went to their bedroom.

The younger couldn't even manage to get his jacket off before Hakyeon pounced on him, his cheeks squishing against his own. "Oh Binnie~"

"What is it?" He regretted asking once he saw Hakyeon's smirk."You did so well today. We're so proud of our handsome prince." Hongbin cringed.

"Taekwoon, tell him to stop." He was sure the other would help him out of the clingy clutches of the leader, but sadly, he was mistaken.

Hongbin had almost flinched when he felt arms wrap around his waist, a head resting on his shoulders and soft lips close to his ears.

"So proud of you." The youngest could feel heat rising to his face, attempting to keep a dissatisfied look even as Hakyeon kissed his cheeks.

"Enough you guys." Hongbin argued feebly, mad at himself for leaning into Taekwoon's broad chest so easily. Hakyeon chuckled in between kisses.

"Whatever we say is never enough." Hakyeon cupped Hongbin's face gingerly, smiling when the younger avoided the vulnerable eye contact.

"You deserve this." Taekwoon whispered, his sweet voice traveling down Hongbin's back, his palms grazing along the grooves of younger's abs.

"Won't you let us love you, precious Binnie?" Hearing the oldest's innocent, pleading tone had Hongbin's knees trembling. "Yes but -"

Taekwoon pouted at Hongbin's reluctance. He decided to end that with sweet kisses to the other's neck, humming along with each one.

Making sure he was steady, Hongbin cleared his throat for his next complaint. "You guys...Are too much." Hakyeon and Taekwoon almost laughed.

"We should be saying that to you." Taekwoon replied first, tightening his hold on Hongbin. "You're too much for us." Hakyeon added.

It was at this point where Hongbin wanted to hide from the world, all the compliments and affection overwhelming all of his senses.

His nervousness rose even more when Taekwoon talked against his lobe, in a deep, firm voice. " Tell us what you want. Anything you want."

"Sleep." Hongbin blurted out, his honesty to get more rest getting the better of him. "Not that." Hakyeon quipped; Hongbin rolled his eyes.

"You said anything." Hongbin sighed. "That's what Woonie said, not me." Hakyeon waited on Taekwoon to fix the misunderstanding quickly.

"What's the next thing you want?" Hongbin thought carefully with two pair of expectant eyes on him. "I want to play a round in Overwatch."

Hakyeon huffed. "Not even one thought about us fucking you? How rude." Hongbin's eyes widened. "Hakyeon, I'm not as open as you about sharing that."

"It's not that hard. Besides," Hakyeon moved closer to Hongbin. "We can make you feel way better than rest or games ever can." He grinned.

"Oh my god." Hongbin sounded horrified, that is, until Taekwoon took a chance to nip roughly at his the sensitive skin on his neck.

" _Oh my god,_ " Hongbin whimpered. "Stop it." Despite his reservations, he clutched onto both Hakyeon and Taekwoon's shirts with a tight grip.

The older pair looked at each other with a knowing look as soon as Hongbin tilted his head, revealing more of his delicious collarbone

Nothing more was said as Hongbin felt his body being lifted, hands hungrily reaching under his clothes to touch heated skin.

He wasn't sure when his shirt had been removed, when his back jolted at the sensation of soft cotton instead of a chest. Hakyeon was over him.

The leader made sure Hongbin had no time to take a breath, immediately mapping the younger's body with an eager tongue, being extra thorough.

Taekwoon chuckled watching Hongbin cling onto the sheets beneath him, bending over to give his lips the much deserved attention they needed.

Deft fingers slid past his jeans, enough to grip the top of his thighs. Hongbin moaned in Taekwoon's mouth, leaned up to Hakyeon's touch.

Another moment of feeling chills across his chest and a melting sensation in his mouth was all it took for Hongbin to be stripped completely.

He whined when Taekwoon left him, only to gasp when he realized that the older was moving down to join Hakyeon at the edge of the bed.

Seeing both of them stare at his cock with knowing satisfaction had Hongbin all the more mortified, but curious enough to keep his eyes open.

Hakyeon was the first to kiss the tip, leaning back for Taekwoon to also have a quick taste. They turned to each other to kiss passionately.

Knowing that they could taste him on each other's tongue had Hongbin biting his lip in anticipation. He sighed when their focus returned.

He wasn't expecting them to take him on at the same time, trembling at the feeling of all of him being traced in complete reverance.

All of them were together long enough for Hongbin to be able to distinguish which mouth took him in, which fingers reached sensitive spots.

Hakyeon enjoyed tugging him every which way, loved to look up at a revealed adam's apple when Hongbin's whole body curled up in bliss.

Taekwoon took things at a slower pace, yet was still able to have Hongbin writhing with impatience, his teeth as useful as his hand or tongue.

Both of them knew had to keep Hongbin right at the edge of climax, only allowing him to briefly feel the point of release for a second.

It was both infuriating and mesmerizing, Hongbin closing his eyes to see stars burst brightly for a moment, only to recede just as rapidly.

They took long enough to have Hongbin past his usual, cynical self, now shifting into their boy that mewled and begged in a high voice.

It was a completely wrecked "Please" that was a signal for Hakyeon and Taekwoon to let Hongbin cum, to eagerly lick it off their faces.

The older pair shared another sticky kiss before crawling up, nuzzling up to each side of Hongbin. The younger looked at them confusedly.

"What about you two?" Taekwoon was the first to shake his head, while Hakyeon whispered, "It was just about you tonight. Our job is done."

"But I thought you wanted to -" Hakyeon laughed. "Another time, for now this is enough, for us to show how lovely and special you are."

Hongbin fought against the tears pooling in his eyes, instead shifting to kiss each of his boyfriends lazily, but with all the love in him.

"Thank you." Hongbin mouthed, smiling widely when Hakyeon and Taekwoon hugged him tighter, their warmth enough for him to rest peacefully.

 


End file.
